People have used email and chat rooms to interact with each other over electronic networks such as the Internet. When people use email for communication, typically they first meet offline, then exchange email addresses and subsequently communicate in a non-real time fashion similar to how people have historically communicated using real mail. When people use chat rooms, they occasionally introduce each other for the first time online and then haphazardly try to find each other in the chat room at the same time to remain in contact.
Although the advance of the Internet and networking technology in general has improved accessibility to email and chat room systems, website design to encourage people meeting and interacting online has remained relatively primitive. That is, these email and chat room systems still rely on people first meeting offline, or haphazardly running into each other online. As a result, meeting people and interacting over electronic networks is currently much less desirable than meeting and interacting in person. The disclosure that follows solves this and other problems.